In the past various fragmentable warheads have been offered. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,413,008 to Tagliatela discloses a fragmentation bomb of assembled components. The bomb is comprised of inner and outer shells as well as nose and tail pieces. The nose and tail pieces of the bomb when the bomb components are assembled together maintain and secure the sections in concentric relation to the bomb axis. The explosive is compartmented within the inner shell while two series of fragments of special, different shapes are fixed between the shells and about the outer shell. U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,431 to Semon et al. also concerns a fragmentation warhead for projectiles. The warhead is generally made up of an outer shell of dome-like shape. The shell between its ends is provided with a series of fragmentation rings of particular shape such as the pertinent species of FIGS. 2-3. However, the explosive charge is an integral part of the projectile as manufactured and thus is not removable once assembled to the projectile during projectile manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,416 to T. E. Dilworth, Jr. relates to a choked flechette weapon system for a missile warhead or launch tube section. The system is generally made up of an open-ended plastic container for receiving and storing a plurality of flechettes or rod weapons prior to explosive launch of the rods from the forward tapered restrictive or choked end of the tube section. U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,323 to R. J. Lawther discloses a fragmentation munition that forms the warhead section of a missile. The missile is generally made of an inner container for enclosing an explosive. An outer tube together with opposed end covers concentrically mount and permanently fix the container with its explosive to the tube. The tube or shell forms an integral part of a missile when assembled thereto. A series of specially shaped fragments of two different sizes and wedge-shaped configuration are interposed between and affixed to the tube and container so as to form a unitized fragmentation munition. However, once the container is assembled to the tube with a series of fragments, the container is not readily removable from the tube. Further, once the container is filled with explosive (usually during manufacture of the munition itself) via the removable cap on one of the end covers the explosive is, for all practical purposes, not removed from a missile without removing the entire tube assembly of the missile that forms the munition. Hence, none of the aforediscussed references recognized the advantages of an improved fragmentation warhead where its explosive cartridge is readily removed from its associated warhead section of a missile. One of the advantages of such a missile warhead section in being of modular construction is that the explosive of the warhead section can be manufactured and stored separate from the missile warhead section until it is assembled into a tactical configuration thereby minimizing the handling and safety requirements for a missile until it is armed with an explosive cartridge.